Promesas y juramentos de merodeadores
by Selenika91
Summary: One-shoot. Pequeñas escenas de Sirius y James, que más que amigos son hermanos. Porque tu familia no es aquella con la que compartes sangre y antepasados sino aquella a la que eliges por tu propia voluntad, aquellos a los que amas y por los que lo darías todo sin dudar un solo instante.


_Completa y totalmente dedicado a mi querida amiga **Iruna** que me ha soportado durante años, que me metió en este mundo y que hizo que me enamorara aún más del mundo de Harry Potter con sus maravillosas historias._

_Te echaré mucho de menos este mes, ¡pero pasará volando! Y tendrás muchas cosas que contarme =)_

_**P.D.** ¡Sigue escribiendo! Nada de "estoy oxidada" ;-)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertence._

* * *

_**PROMESAS Y JURAMENTOS DE MERODEADORES**_

El andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba abarrotado, por todas partes se veían muchas personas subiendo apresuradas a un tren escarlata y otras tantas que se despedían de sus familiares con tristeza. Se podían encontrar animales, a cada cual más extraño, metidos en incómodas jaulas o en oscuras cajas; majestuosas lechuzas ululaban fuertemente mientras algunos gatos maullaban entre las piernas de los magos, incluso un chico —que se encontraba rodeado de gente— aseguraba tener una mezcla de basilisco y tarántula en una caja de zapatos bien cerrada.

En medio de todo aquel caos una mujer destacaba por encima de todos; si bien no era ni alta ni hermosa, resaltaba. Mostraba el porte de una reina y su mirada altiva pasaba sobre los demás sin detenerse en ellos, después de todo, eran insignificantes. Lo único que llamaba su atención eran aquellas pocas personas que parecían incómodas entre tantas túnicas, sombreros puntiagudos y varitas: los _muggles_. Para esas personas tenía reservada una expresión aún mayor de disgusto y desagrado, arrugaba su nariz como si percibiera un olor especialmente nauseabundo.

—Adiós, madre. Espero que pase un buen año.

Finalmente se dignó a mirar a su hijo pequeño, que no tendría más de once años y era realmente guapo. Tenía un largo cabello negro como el azabache bien peinado hacia atrás, ningún pelo se encontraba fuera de su lugar, y unas tupidas pestañas rodeaban unos ojos grises como el acero. Sin embargo, la mayor semejanza que uno pudiera encontrar con la mujer que se encontraba frente a él era el porte. Si ella podría parecer una reina, él sería sin duda alguna un príncipe.

La mayor diferencia, por el contrario, era que mientras ella miraba a su alrededor mostrando su desagrado, él lo hacía para encontrar una salida. Quería irse de allí, alejarse de aquella mujer a la que tenía que llamar madre, aunque no lo fuera. Miraba desesperado hacia el tren, su única oportunidad para alejarse de todo lo que le había rodeado desde pequeño: su casa, su familia, su sangre…

—Sirius —pronunció con decepción—. Espero que sepas honrar a la casa Slytherin que será tu familia mientras estés en Hogwarts. Además, no olvides que debes mantener alto el nombre de los Black. Y no te acerques a esos apestosos sangre sucia.

—Sí, madre —dijo Sirius mirando al suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pequeños puños; no soportaba oír esas palabras, pero no merecía la pena discutir estando tan cerca de escapar de aquella tiranía.

—Puedes irte.

Y el pequeño no necesitó nada más que eso para echar a correr hacia el tren, hacia su tan ansiada libertad…

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sirius Black había encontrado un compartimento vacío, así que entró mientras se despeinaba su perfectamente ordenado pelo y se sentó cerca de la puerta. No miró por la ventana, después de todo hubiera sido surrealista esperar que su madre estuviera esperando para despedirse de él con cariño, mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire. Esa imagen le resultaba tan inverosímil que soltó una carcajada mientras sonreía divertido.

—¿Qué es eso tan gracioso? —preguntó un niño de su edad mientras observaba indeciso desde la puerta.

Sirius le observó interesado, nunca había estado con otros niños que no fueran de su familia y el chico que se encontraba frente a él no podría ser más diferente de los Black. _"Eso es un buen comienzo"_ pensó. Su pelo era negro y parecía aún más despeinado que el de Sirius, si eso era posible, mientras que unas redondas gafas demasiado grandes rodeaban unos claros ojos marrones. Sin embargo, lo que más extrañaba al joven Black era la amistosa sonrisa que podía ver en su rostro.

—Bueno, da lo mismo —continuó el joven sin darle tiempo a responder. Le ofreció una mano mientras decía—: Me llamo James Potter. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

—No, claro —dijo mientras estrechaba la menuda mano de su compañero—. Yo soy Sirius Black.

—¡Qué nombre tan raro! —exclamó el de los ojos marrones mientras se sentaba—. Si vamos a ser amigos te tendré que buscar otro nombre más adecuado —dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativo—. Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso —decidió que ya había meditado demasiado por un rato y que se aburría.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que tú y yo seremos amigos? —pronunció con altivez levantando la cabeza, puede que odiara sus orígenes, pero él siempre sería un Black y eso era casi lo mismo que decir que pertenecía a la realeza.

Si Sirius esperaba que el joven se amedrentara ante su tono y balbuceara alguna clase de disculpa quedaría muy decepcionado.

—Pues yo, obviamente —contestó frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su compañero extrañado. Tal vez el pobre era un poco corto de entendederas. Se propuso que se explicaría más lentamente en adelante.

El joven de los ojos grises estaba completamente sorprendido. Ese chico no era como ninguno de los Black, pero tampoco como aquellos babosos que siempre les rodeaban y que se encogían asustados ante la primera mirada que les dirigían. Era distinto a todo lo que había conocido en su vida, y todavía no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Eres un sangre sucia? —le preguntó repentinamente.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —James estaba tan extrañado que ni fue capaz de ofenderse al oír un apelativo tan desagradable. Ya no sabía qué pensar de su acompañante—. No, mis padres son magos.

James comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que tal vez su nuevo amigo proviniera de esas familias de las que sus padres hablaban con tanto disgusto, a las que solo les importaba la limpieza de sangre. Pero volvió a quedarse atónito al oír hablar a Sirius:

—Vaya —dijo con un tono marcado por una gran tristeza—. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que me rodee por hijos de magos, no por _"apestosos sangre sucia"_ —por el tono que utilizó James estaba casi seguro de que se estaba burlando, pero no podría jurar nada.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que quiere decir? ¿Tú siempre haces caso a tu madre y por eso me has preguntado? —y fue aquella mirada retadora la que despertó a Sirius.

Una sonrisa ladeada iluminó el rostro del joven Black dejando a la vista unos pequeños dientes blancos. James era la primera vez que le veía sonreír y lo único que le vino a la mente fue la palabra _"problemas"_. Aquello le gustó y sonrió a su vez mientras su amigo le respondía.

—De eso nada. No podía esperar a encontrar a un… ya sabes qué —no se sentía del todo cómodo utilizando esa palabra, no consideraba que alguien con padres muggles tuviera la sangre sucia— y pedirle, suplicarle si hiciera falta, que fuera mi amigo. Pero me he topado contigo. Así que supongo que me tendré que conformar con que mi primer amigo sea un cuatro ojos sangre limpia —terminó con una sonora carcajada mientras seguía sonriendo.

—¡Oye! —James se echó para atrás con una mano en el pecho fingiéndose ofendido—. Eso duele. Aunque ahora, como tu primer amigo oficial —pronto se le pasó el enfado— te juro solemnemente que no descansaré hasta que encuentre a un nuevo amigo que tenga algo de sangre muggle.

—Bueno —Sirius se quedó pensativo unos segundos—, supongo que eso valdrá para molestar a mi madre. Aunque sería aún mejor que sus dos padres fueran muggles —su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa al imaginar la reacción de su madre—. Está bien, ¿me lo prometes?

—¡Eh! ¡Que te lo he jurado! Pero solo te he dicho uno, que no creo que sea muy fácil encontrar a alguien que te soporte.

—¡Ja! —rió Sirius encantado. Hacía apenas unos minutos que le había conocido, pero ya sentía a ese chiquillo con gafas más cercano que a toda su familia junta y eso era bastante agradable.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—¿Que vas a pedirle que qué?

—Que se case conmigo, por supuesto. Canuto, sé que tus facultades mentales son bastante cuestionables —consiguió decir a pesar de un pequeño balbuceo—, pero creo que esto no es tan difícil de seguir. Tú inténtalo, con calma.

Los dos jóvenes sonreían, pero los ojos del que llevaba gafas brillaban intensamente.

—A ver, Jamie, cariño. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero ahí va: la única razón por la que la pelirroja esa tan preciosa que tienes como novia esté saliendo contigo es para estar más cerca de mí. Pensaba que era obvio. Además, estaba pensando que igual ya era hora de intentarlo con ella, es increíblemente sexy.

—Tú, chucho, cállate, que eres un payaso y estás empezando a decir tonterías. Creo que ya has tomado demasiado whisky de fuego por esta noche —dijo mientras le llenaba de nuevo el vaso hasta el borde— y no te das cuenta de que sería más fácil que me tragara eso si no fuera porque Lily es la única mujer de _todo_ Hogwarts (y quiero decir _todo_, enterito) a la que no te has tirado.

—Ups —exclamó Sirius intentando golpearse con fuerza la frente, aunque coordinaba tan mal los movimientos que solo tocó el aire—. En eso tienes razón.

—Además, también has olvidado que sé que ahora mismo ya no te interesan las pelirrojas… Bueno, ni las morenas, ni las rubias… ¡Ni las calvas! —terminó riéndose tanto que acabó pegando a la mesa con el puño cerrado al ritmo de sus carcajadas.

—Me declaro culpable, señoría —exclamó Sirius levantándose de un brinco y moviendo la mesa de tal manera que se cayó la botella de whisky.

Esto hizo que James riera aún con más fuerza, por lo que le costó mucho recuperar la calma.

—Por último —intentando coger oxígeno continuó hablando—, ¡tienes que recordar que Lily no te soporta!

—¡Auch! Eso no es verdad, al menos no ya —soltó una carcajada que más sonó al ladrido de un perro bastante grande—, ahora ya le caigo bien. ¡Ella me lo digo! Bueno —tomó un tono más solemne—, si no voy a poder estar con mi pelirroja mejor que me la cuides tú. Pero como le hagas un poco de daño, iré a por ti, especie de cosa con astas.

—¿Qué me has llamado? Chucho, yo soy un ciervo muy elegante, ¿no sabías?

—No estaría tan seguro —y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Pasó un rato en el que no hicieron nada salvo reírse, finalmente pagaron la cuenta y salieron del bar. Caminaron bajo una luna tan fina como una sonrisa torcida y el viento fresco por fin les despejó las ideas. Andaban en silencio, con algunos repentinos brotes de risa que tarde o temprano acababan. Finalmente, y sin decir nada, los dos se detuvieron bajo la luz de una farola. James metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una caja que no se podía ver bien. Se arrodilló en el suelo ofreciendo aquella caja y elevó la vista hacia su amigo con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

—Sirius Orion Black, ¿me harías el increíble honor de convertirte en mi padrino de bodas?

—¡Tío, esos cigarrillos son mis preferidos! —exclamó mientras los cogía con ansia y ayudaba a James a levantarse. Por un momento olvidó el tabaco, miró a su amigo y con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad añadió—: Por supuesto, hermano. Siempre y cuando la pelirroja te diga que sí, claro —se burló mientras abrazaba con fuerza a James.

Ambos se separaron finalmente mientras seguían sonriendo.

—¡Eh, Cornamenta! Mira lo que tengo —le mostró el paquete con los cigarrillos—, un pringado me acaba de regalar el mejor tabaco del mundo solo por ser su padrino. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Lo hubiera hecho gratis!

—¡El mundo está lleno de pardillos! —estuvo de acuerdo el de los ojos marrones.

—¿Te apetece uno? Por los viejos tiempos.

—Claro, siempre y cuando Lily no se entere —aceptó guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

—¡Pues menos mal que todavía no estás casado! —exclamó Canuto con pesar—. ¡La que me espera!

Y los dos merodeadores recorrieron las calles de Londres durante horas, bajo la atenta sonrisa de la luna, fumando, recordando viejos tiempos, soñando con los nuevos y riendo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—¿Qué es todo esto, Canuto? —preguntó un sorprendido joven con gafas al abrir la puerta de su casa.

Se apartó lo suficiente para dejar paso a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises. Llevaba tantos paquetes y bolsas en sus brazos que la única explicación posible para que no cayeran sucumbiendo a la gravedad era que había magia de por medio. Efectivamente, con un movimiento de su varita Canuto ordenó a todos los bultos salir volando de sus manos para colocarse ordenadamente en el suelo.

—¿Más regalos? —esta vez la encargada de hacer la pregunta fue una muchacha pelirroja con unos increíbles ojos verdes. Fue hasta el joven que acababa de llegar y con una radiante sonrisa le dio un rápido abrazo.

—¡Evans, estás enorme! ¿Estás segura de que ahí no vienen por lo menos tres o cuatro?

—Sirius, tan encantador como siempre. ¿Y tú estás seguro de que esos viajes en esa ruidosa moto tuya no están acabando con el poco cerebro que tenías? —replicó con una mueca pícara, lo que provocó que Sirius y James soltaran una carcajada—. Pareces haber olvidado que ya no soy Evans, hace algún tiempo que soy Potter —mientras decía eso se acercó al joven con gafas, que la abrazó mientras acariciaba su redondeado vientre.

—¡Ah, sí! Ahora que lo dices sí que quiero recordar algo de una boda, tú ibas de blanco, ¿no? Qué pena, pelirroja, que decidieras casarte con este cuatro ojos en vez de fugarte conmigo.

—Ya, como si tú te hubieras podido alejar de _él_.

Sirius sonrió con una sonrisa que Lily había bautizado como la de _"tonto enamorado"_.

—Puede que tengas razón —admitió aún sin haber vuelto por completo a la habitación.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto? ¡Ya has traído suficientes cosas como para abrir una tienda por nuestra cuenta!

—Es que yo sigo pensando que de ahí dentro —señaló la barriga de la mujer— tienen que salir muchos, entonces habrá que repartir. Aunque yo seré el padrino del primero que salga, ¡eh! Bueno —se rascó la barbilla pensativo—, ¡qué diantres! ¡Seré el padrino de todos ellos!

El matrimonio rió encantado.

—No te preocupes, Sirius, te aseguro que solo viene uno. ¡Y menos mal!

En ese momento se colocó una mano en la espalda y su cara mostró una ligera molestia.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Canuto sorprendiendo a todos—. ¿No te da vergüenza? Te dije que cuidaras de ella, ¿qué es eso de tenerla de pie?

Y yendo más deprisa de lo que uno pudiera pensar cogió a Lily en brazos para llevarla al salón, donde la depositó suavemente en un sillón bastante cómodo. Por detrás les seguía James riendo.

—¡Quién iba a pensar que tú podrías ser tan delicado! Lunático suele decir todo lo contrario, no sé si me entiendes.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron mientras mostraba una mueca torcida y Lily se sonrojó ligeramente mientras tosía para ocultar su risa.

—¡Voy a preparar una bebidas! —exclamó repentinamente James.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no las haces aparecer? —preguntó Sirius extrañado—. Mira que eres vago, Cornamenta, ya lo hago yo —terminó sacando su varita.

—No, espera —le detuvo el joven—. Sé que no eres precisamente sutil, Canuto, era una excusa para dejaros a solas. Ya volveré en un rato.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios a su mujer y le revolvió el cabello a Sirius, que se había arrodillado junto al sillón mientras decía:

—Buen chucho, tú cuídamela.

Black ladró como única respuesta.

—Cielo, sabía que no tardarías en darte cuenta de tu error, pero no me siento cómodo con Potter estando tan cerca. Si quieres pues pasar a buscarte a la noche y nos fugamos.

—En tu moto, ¿no? ¿Con este equipaje? —dijo señalando su vientre, ante la entusiasta sonrisa de Sirius solo pudo sonreír con cariño—. No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad, Black?

El joven simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Sirius —continuó ella mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de su amigo—. Sé serio, al menos durante dos minutos, ¿podrás?

—Lo intentaré, preciosa.

—Estamos en guerra y no sé qué es lo que pasará, ese es mi mayor temor —seguía sonriendo, pero ahora era una sonrisa triste que hacía que a Sirius se le rompiera el corazón—. Temo por mi pequeño. Tú serás su padrino, James no hubiera aceptado a cualquier otra persona y a mí me hace muy feliz, que lo sepas. Si algo nos pasara… —la voz le tembló y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Te prometo que no permitiré que nada os ocurra —dejó unos segundos de silencio mientras miraba fijamente a los verdes ojos de la joven que le confiaría lo más importante de su vida—. Pero te juro solemnemente que siempre cuidaré del pequeño, hasta mi último aliento, pase lo que pase.

Lily suspiró tranquila mientras abrazaba a su amigo, después de todo, tenía el juramento de un merodeador y nada podría valer más que eso. Su hijo estaría protegido.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

"_Harry se ha puesto en peligro por mi culpa"_ no hacía más que repetirse. _"Si no hubiera pensado que me habían cogido…"_ se recriminaba. _"La pelirroja me dará una buena patada en el trasero cuando me pille" _y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en días.

—¿Por qué sonríes, pequeño imbécil? —le preguntó la voz aguda y estridente de su prima mientras le lanzaba otro hechizo que pudo esquivar con facilidad—. No saldréis de aquí con vida —comenzó a reír como una histérica mientras lanzaba feliz maldición tras maldición—. Tú puedes morir rápidamente, si quieres, pero con el joven Potter… Me lo voy a pasar muy bien.

Sirius no pudo evitar buscar a Harry con la mirada, estaba con el otro estudiante que no paraba de mover las piernas, a salvo de momento. En cuanto tuviera una oportunidad le lanzaría la maldición asesina a esa maldita bruja. Ya no le importaba, ella no tocaría ni un solo pelo de su ahijado, él era su familia. Ella puede que fuera su prima, que compartieran sangre Black, pero eso él no lo había elegido.

Lo que sí escogió fue a los Potter: al cuatro ojos de James, su hermano; a sus padres, que le dieron un hogar cuando no tenía ningún lugar al que ir; a Lily, que era la mujer más asombrosa y con la capacidad de amar tan intensamente que fue capaz de salvar al mundo mágico ella sola; y, desde luego, a Harry, que tenía lo mejor de sus dos padres y que le había vuelto a dar una razón para continuar viviendo.

—Le hice un juramento a una preciosa pelirroja, y lo voy a cumplir —dijo en voz tan baja que nadie le escuchó. Se rió con ganas y fue mientras estaba en medio de una carcajada cuando notó algo en el pecho.

Un hechizo le había dado. Le lanzó por los aires y comenzó a caer. No entendía cómo había pasado, cómo esa estúpida bruja loca le había acertado. Durante unos instantes se sintió aterrado, no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar. _"¿Dónde estará Harry?"_ se preguntaba.

Pero todo acabó muy pronto. Notó que atravesaba una especie de superficie fluida y eso fue todo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el lugar que menos esperaba volver a ver: era la casa de Lily y James antes de que Voldemort la destrozara. Antes de que todo se estropeara. Allí había vivido los últimos momentos en que había sido verdaderamente feliz, cuando había sentido que pertenecía a algo, que era realmente querido. ¡Cómo les había echado de menos!

—Sirius.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él, que había sido mucho más que su compañero de clase e incluso más que su amigo: su hermano, la primera persona que le había hecho sentir parte de algo, parte de su familia. Por quien lo hubiera dado todo y al que había fallado tan trágicamente. El que había muerto por su culpa, el que perdió a su familia por su error.

Sirius Black estaba aterrado, como nunca lo había estado. No había pensado en que ese momento pudiera llegar, pero ahora que lo volvía a tener frente a él solo temía que no fuera capaz de perdonarle. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pasar la eternidad —o lo que se supusiera que fuera eso— sin su familia?

Pero el joven que no tendría más de veintiún años sonreía como lo había hecho cuando se conocieron con solo once años. Y fue en ese momento en el que finalmente Sirius se sintió como en casa de nuevo. Estrechó a su amigo en sus brazos y como no encontraba palabras simplemente apretó con fuerza.

Se separaron y cuando miró en los ojos marrones de su amigo supo que, realmente, no había nada que decir, que pese a todos los años que habían pasado separados, nada importaba y todo volvía a ser como era antes. Así que, como no podía ser de otra manera, Sirius Black bromeó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal está todo por aquí arriba? Me han comentado que está difícil para encontrar una buena casa —dijo mirando alrededor, como evaluando lo que veía.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que tú estés _"arriba"_? Igual te han mandado de una patada al infierno.

—Pues en ese caso, esto no está tan mal —dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Además, eso explicaría por qué no está mi pelirroja.

—Me voy a tener que lanzar un embrujo para cambiarme el color de pelo de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz desde la otra habitación.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y vio a una hermosa joven con una maravillosa sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos. Al abrazarla, la levantó en el aire y dieron vueltas mientras James reía encantado. ¡Cuánto había añorado a Lily! Puede que ella y él no se hubieran llevado —del todo— bien hasta bastantes años después de empezar Hogwarts, pero después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos —casi siempre de sujeta velas en una cita con James— la quería más que si fuera su hermana y, desde luego, era parte de su familia.

—¡Yo también te echaba de menos! No sabes lo que ha sido aguantar las bromas de éste todo el tiempo y escuchándole quejarse: _"¡Sirius sí se reiría de esto!"_—protestó mientras se acercaba a su marido y le abrazaba.

—Ya veo que seguís sin poder estar separados mucho tiempo.

Los Potter se sonrieron mientras James le daba un tierno beso en la frente y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—¡Como que tú no estarías igual con cierto lobo a tu alrededor! —señaló el joven.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció de su rostro y miró hacia el suelo.

—¡James Potter! —le regañó Lily mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le cogía de la mano.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? —preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

—No pude despedirme —fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

—Lo sé, cariño —le susurró Lily con ternura—. Eso es duro, pero por lo menos sabes que él está sano y salvo.

—Sí —gruñó Sirius— y más le vale a ese maldito lobo seguir así muchos largos años o le tendré que lanzar un cruciatus en cuanto le vea.

—¡Ya! —se rió James— Como si tú pudieras hacer eso.

Sirius sonrió sabiendo que no podría engañar a nadie.

—¡Por cierto! ¡Me tienes que contar qué tal con los dementores!

—¡James! —volvió a reprenderle su mujer al ver la mirada de terror que mostró el rostro del joven durante un instante.

—¿Qué? ¡Venga ya, Lily! Nuestro Sirius es mucho más fuerte que todo eso, ¿a que sí?

—No estoy tan seguro —incluso estando tan lejos de ellos, no le resultaba cómodo recordarlos—. Si eso más adelante.

—Vale, vale —levantó una mano con gesto conciliador—. Lo que sí que no me puedo creer es que te encerraran en esa maldita jaula por pensar que tú nos traicionaste. ¡Cómo si tú pudieras hacer eso, eres de mi familia! Hay veces en las que confiaría mil veces más en ti que en mí mismo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —afirmó la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¡Este hombre puede llegar a ser un auténtico desastre!

Su marido hizo como que no la escuchó y siguió protestando:

—Que tú nos vendiste al señor Oscuro… ¡Bah! ¡Creo que no había oído una tontería semejante desde que me aseguraron que Quejicus se lavaba el pelo todos los días!

Ante eso, Sirius estalló en carcajadas mientras Lily le reprendía con un _"James"_ no demasiado serio ya que tenía que esforzarse en no sonreír. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, en paz, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua presencia. Finalmente Lily se separó de ellos, rumbo a la cocina mientras les decía:

—Os dejaré a solas.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas a preparar unas bebidas?

Los tres rieron recordando aquel día hacía ya tantos años. Pero esa escena trajo consigo el recuerdo de una promesa, de un juramento y Sirius se arrodilló frente a Lily con la cabeza gacha.

—Lily, lo siento. Te he fallado. De verdad que lo intenté, pero lo único que he conseguido es que Harry se ponga a sí mismo en peligro. ¿Me perdonarás alguna vez?

Ella se arrodilló junto a él y con las dos manos cogió su cabeza para obligarle a mirarla. No sonreía, pero en sus ojos se veía un amor incondicional.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Has cuidado de mi pequeño lo mejor que has podido, bastante dolor me causa saber que estás aquí por culpa de ese juramento.

—Con o sin promesa, yo hubiera estado junto a él siempre que me necesitara. Siempre.

La mujer pelirroja sonrió agradecida y le besó en la mejilla. Se levantó ayudando a incorporarse a su amigo y finalmente se fue.

—¿A mí no me pides perdón? —preguntó James dolido.

—No. Eso era algo entre mi pelirroja y yo—aseguró guiñándole un ojo—. Bueno, realmente sí que hay algo por lo que disculparme.

El tono de Sirius se había tornado serio y James se sorprendió. Él realmente no quería que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

—Fue todo culpa mía —continuó— yo y solo yo lo estropeé todo. ¿Cómo pude hacer tantas cosas mal? —levantó una mano para silenciar a su amigo, necesitaba hablar—. Si simplemente yo hubiera seguido siendo vuestro guardián… Pero Peter, ese maldito bastardo me hizo dudar… ¿Cómo pudo engañarme?

—Era nuestro amigo, siempre pareció inocente, el más inofensivo de todos.

—Pero me hizo dudar de Remus —ante el silencio de James continuó hablando—. ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que más me ha dolido durante todos estos años. Lo que casi hizo que me volviera loco. Le traicioné al desconfiar de él. Si hubiera seguido a mi corazón… Pero no lo hice.

—También fue culpa mía eso. Peter dijo las palabras acertadas. Remus siempre fue un mago impresionante, muy capaz. ¿Cómo no iba a desearle el maldito Voldemort? Y Colagusano nos dijo que tal vez el poder estar con otros hombres lobos como él, o una promesa de que en su nuevo mundo nunca tendría que volver a esconderse… Sabíamos que había un traidor —continuó— y Peter dijo las palabras adecuadas. ¿Sabes? Yo todavía tampoco me he perdonado por ello, Remus era uno de mis mejores amigos y es una persona estupenda. Tengo ganas de verle, para pedirle perdón. A ver, no me malinterpretes —añadió al ver cómo Sirius comenzaba a gruñir como un perro—, que contra más tiempo tarde mejor. Él te ha perdonado —añadió para cambiar de tema.

—Ya, lo sé. Es un hombre… Espera, ¿tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Nos has estado espiando?

—Por supuesto —afirmó sin el menor asomo de pudor—, esto puede llegar a ser un poco aburrido si tienes a la mitad de tu familia en otra parte.

Sirius podía entender eso perfectamente. A él le había pasado lo mismo en el mundo de los vivos, se había quedado prácticamente solo de un día para otro.

—Bueno, pues ahora me uno yo también al grupo de vigilancia, pero me tendrás que enseñar cómo funciona.

—¿Y observarás a todos o solo a alguno en particular? —preguntó James con inocencia abriendo demasiado los ojos. Ante el gruñido de Canuto siguió hablando—: Sabes que él siempre te querrá, ¿verdad? Igual que tú le quieres a él.

—Lo sé —dijo como si estuviera leyendo una sentencia de muerte—. Y desearía que no lo hiciera. Él no se merece esto, ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo. Merece tener a una persona que le quiera a su lado y yo creo que ya la ha encontrado.

—Hablas de tu sobrina, ¿verdad? Tonks.

—Estás hecho una auténtica portera, Potter —resopló con disgusto Sirius.

—Es una buena chica, parece que no toda la sangre de los Black está podrida, ¿eh, Canuto? Además, ¡hay que ver cómo trata a Remus! Yo creo que solo se contenía por ti.

—Lo sé. Él se lo merece: podrá formar una familia, olvidarse de mí…

—No —dijo con desenfado James mientras le restaba importancia con un gesto de su mano—. Estoy seguro de que ella puede hacerle feliz, pero sé que no te olvidará. ¿Cómo podría? ¡Si te pasaste la mitad de los años en Hogwarts marcando tu territorio como un maldito perro!

—Tal vez —y Sirius parecía más relajado—. Volviendo a la pregunta de antes: Cornamenta, ya sabes que yo soy muy capaz puedo espiar a varias personas a la vez. Tendré siempre un ojo sobre Harry, y también sobre sus amigos (les he cogido cariño, no voy a negarlo). ¿Has visto a la pequeña de los Weasley?

Al ver sonreír a su amigo supuso que estaba al corriente de los sentimientos de Ginny por Harry.

—Me recuerda mucho a ti. Es cabezota como ella sola, desde el principio sabía qué (o a quién) quería y no creo que se canse de esperar.

—Lo sé, Lily siempre me lo dice. Ella le gusta bastante para nuestro pequeño.

—Yo creo que ella es justo lo que él necesita y estoy bastante seguro de que no tardará mucho en darse cuenta (Harry se parece mucho a su madre).

James sonrió encantado, estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

—¿Sabes, Cornamenta? Tu hijo es un muchacho impresionante y será un gran hombre. Me siento honrado de haberle conocido y de poder llamarle mi ahijado.

Los ojos marrones del joven se iluminaron con orgullo, no hubiera podido desear nada más para su hijo.

—Él te aprecia mucho; sufrirá mucho con tu marcha.

—No intentes suavizarlo, sé que estoy muerto. Yo también le echaré de menos —dijo cambiando completamente de tono.

—A veces pienso que perderte a ti sería peor para él que perderme a mí.

Sirius alzó la vista sorprendido, desde luego no esperaba oír a su mejor amigo decir una tontería de semejante tamaño. Le dio una cariñosa palmada en la espalda, aunque tan fuerte que hizo que James se tambaleara ligeramente.

—¿Qué gilipolleces dices? Él te idolatra, sin haberte conocido. Eres su héroe y solo aspira a comportarse como sabe que tú hiciste. Únicamente quiere seguir tus pasos para que, cuando llegue el momento, tú te sientas orgulloso de llamarlo tu hijo. Tú eres su padre, eso es todo lo que le importa y él sabe que estás más cerca de lo que podría parecer.

Esta vez fue James el que parecía más relajado después de escuchar las explicaciones de su amigo.

—Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a vigilar a mi hijo? Suele meterse en más problemas de los que a mí me gusta. ¡Es aún peor que nosotros!

—Cualquiera diría que te sentirías orgulloso al verle metido en tantos líos.

—Tal vez, ¡cuando le veo sano y salvo de vuelta en su cama!

—Para lo que sirva —aseguró Sirius—, vigilaré a Harry sin descanso y te juro solemnemente que si llega un momento en el que me necesite, estaré allí sin dudar.

—¿Me das tu palabra de merodeador?

—Te la doy.

Y James quedó completa y totalmente satisfecho.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí acaba este one-shoot y mi primera incursión en el fandom. Nunca me he atrevido a escribir porque JK (y otros tantos escritores de esta página) imponen mucho respeto. Pero alguna vez tenía que animarme ;-)_

_Dentro del mundo de HP creo que lo que más adoro es a los merodeadores (Lily incluida, por supuesto), así que esta es mi pequeña ofrenda para ellos._

_Y un gran reconocimiento a **Siirio** que con sus historias hizo que me enamorara aún más de estos entrañables amigos y de sus relaciones. (Y de Remus/Sirius, ya puestos ^^)_

_Saludos y gracias por leer. Podéis enviar tomatazos, cruciatus,... lo que queráis junto con el review. Saludos - Selenia_


End file.
